Love Will Find A Way
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: !!SEQUEL TO ANGEL TEARS!! Usagi has returned to Hogwarts. Someone shows claiming the school as his own, they capture the teachers and Usagi must try and save the school. Will she have to do it alone or will she have the help of her scouts and the SWG?
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

****

SEQUEL TO ANGEL TEARS!!!  


Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed angel tears, I hope you all enjoy this story too!

Love Will Find A Way

Coming Home

_ I have been here for nearly two years, Saturn or Pluto don't often come and it is very lonely. Minna I miss you all, I just wish that I could see all of you again. _

"Do you really want that?"

"Who's there?"

"Darling, calm yourself, it is only me."

"Mother!" Usagi ran to hug the deceased queen. "I am so happy to see you, I have not seen anyone in ages. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweety, but I am here for a reason."

"What is it mother? Another enemy?"

"Sort of."

"What is it then?"

"You are needed on Earth."

"On Earth?"

"Yes, you need to return to Hogwarts."

"Really, when?"

"Now, the next term begins in a few days."

"Wait, what year is everyone in?"

"Their seventh year, you will be in your seventh year also."

"Will they receive their memories of me when I return?"

"I am sorry my child, but they won't. They will need to remember on their own."

"Will Pluto and Saturn be there?"

"I don't know my child. They might be. You must go now, I am sending you to diagon alley. Stay at the Leaky cauldron, until the term begins."

"Okay Mother. I love you."

"I love you too, my child."

Usagi took one last look at the space around her, she said goodbye to the stars and the planets and looked back at her mother.

"I'm ready."

Before Usagi could notice she was no longer in space, but in the leaky cauldron. Usagi walked over to Tom, he was serving a drink to someone so she waited for him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I think you have a room reserved for a Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes I do, someone came by earlier and reserved it for you, your trunk is already up there. Oh and this letter came for you."

"Thank you." Usagi took the note and walked up to her room, Tom had handed her the key. _Number 13. Lucky number 13._ She stepped into the room and her trunk was sitting in the room, she opened it to reveal all of her old school supplies, her wand was sitting in her case and her vault was slipped into the lining of the case. She took it out and looked in her money pouch. She picked up both and opened the letter Tom gave her. _So I am accepted to Hogwarts, again. What do I need this year. Book, book, book, another book, dress robe or gown/tuxedo, skates. _"Skates? Why do we need skates and where can I get them?" Usagi took the supply list, her vault key and her money pouch and walked back downstairs.

"Tom, I am going shopping for a while."

"Okay Miss. Tsukino."

"Call me Usagi."

"Okay, Usagi."

Usagi grinned, she liked being back home, but no one, not even Tom remembered her. She felt so lonely. No one would know her when she returned to the place she called home. She would have to make friends again and she would have to somehow, get Draco and the girls to remember her. And the SWG, she missed them so much and most of them she would not see at school. How would she be able to help them remember her, if she didn't even see her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she walked into someone.

"Wow, be careful where you are walking."

"So sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The name's Hermoine."

Usagi looked up and a smile spread across her face. _Hermoine, how I missed you. _"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Are you a Hogwarts student?"

"Yes, I transferred this year."

"Oh I see. Where did you go before."

"Cosmos School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow, only select few get into that school."

"Yeah I know, the school is really small. I was surprised when I was accepted."

"Why did you transfer?"

"Long story that I might explain to you one day."

"Oh all right."

"Well I've got to go now, see you at Hogwarts." Usagi said, starting to pull away from their conversation.

"Yeah see you at Hogwarts. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Hermoine. Bye."

"Bye Usagi." Hermoine watched the retreating form of her new friend. _She looks familiar._ Ron came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ah!" Hermoine screamed.

"Are you all right Hermoine?"

"I'm fine Ron, you just scared me."

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, pointing in the direction of Gringotts.

"Oh nothing, I just met someone who is transfering into Hogwarts."

"What year?" Ron questioned.

"Seventh."

"Really? What school did she go to?" Harry asked Hermoine.

"You won't believe this, she went to Cosmos School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's so special about it?" Harry was curious to know.

"It is a very good magic school, as good as Hogwarts, but unlike Hogwarts, it is very picky with who is accepted. Only pure bloods of very high class and powerful families. This is because there is a myth that Cosmos herself will go to that school, so they narrow it down to a family that might have Cosmos in it. It is a very good school, but most of the people in it are snotty and hate anyone who is not a pure blood."

"Sounds like Malfoy."

"But that girl was not snotty at all. She was really nice actually."

"Maybe she doesn't know your muggle born."

"I think her friendlyness was pure."

"What ever you think, Mione." Ron said, taking her hand and leading to get their books. Harry smiled at his two best friends. They had realized their feelings for each last year at school. Ron had gotten hurt in potions class and Hermoine sat at his bed in the hospital wing crying for hours over him. They made such a cute couple, he was happy for them. But he missed his girlfriend. He had hooked up with Ginny over the summer. This had surprised Ron a lot, but he was comfortable with it. Many couples had developed in the last years, Fred finally admitted to Rei his feelings for him right before he graduated last year. George did a similar thing with Mina. The four of them always went out on double dates. Once Rei and Mina got Fred and George mixed up, it was total mayham. Percy broke up with Penelope after he found out Ami had a huge crush on him. Wood started going out with Hotaru after their fifth year, and the most surprising couple was Mako and Bill. Oddly enough, no one thought the age difference was too great. Mako spent the entire summer with him, helping him with his job. Harry missed everyone. He couldn't believe that this was his last year at Hogwarts. Last year had been very quiet. He worried about this year. He knew something was going to happen.

"Hey Harry you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I coming Ron."

"You were out of it, I have been calling your name for a while."

"I was just thinking of things."

Usagi had gotten her money and went around Diagon Alley getting all of the needed books for her last year at Hogwarts. She went back to the Leaky Cauldron and into her room. She sat down on her and wished, she wished that at least someone would remember her. She wanted the comfort of someone caring for her. "Maybe on the first day, yeah at least one person will remember me on the first day…I hope."

__

September 1

Usagi made her way to the barrier between platform nine and ten, she ran through the barrier and saw the familiar train. She boarded the train and found an empty compartment and she sat in it. She gazed out the window and watched other students say goodbye to their parents and siblings. Eventually the train started moving, she was expecting someone to come in, trying to find a seat, but there was no one. No one came by at all and when the lady with the food cart came by she turned down buying anything. Her eyes dropped and she fell into a deep sleep. She was only awaken by someone roughly shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up Usagi!"

"What? Huh? Who is it?"

"Sheesh Hime, you don't remember me?"

Usagi looked up and her eyes widen into saucers. "HOTARU!" She stood up quickly and gave her a huge hug. She squeezed the younger scouts tightly, until Hotaru started turning a deep shade of blue.

"I did need oxygen."

"Sorry Ru-chan."

"Hime, I missed you so much."

"Ru-chan, what am I going to do? I am so lonely, how am I going to get everyone to remember me. I can't live without the scouts."

"In due time they will remember, when the time is right."

"I want the time to be now."

"I am sorry Hime, but it can't be. For now you have at least me."

"Thank you Ru-chan."

"Your welcome, Hime. Now let's get into our robes."

Finally the train arrived at Hogwarts, Usagi looked up at the castle and smiled. _I'm home._ She hoped into a carriage with Hotaru and she waited till the end of the journey, she jumped out of the carriage and quickly walked up the steps and into the great hall. She was greeted by a familiar sight, she grinned broadly and then she walked into the dinning hall. She walked over to the teachers table and was beckoned to sit in a chair by the wall. She watched the first years come in and get sorted. _Time to shine_.

"This year we have a transfer student from the Cosmos School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will entering her seventh year."

"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi walked out and most of the boys drooled, she smiled and some of them fainted. She gracefully sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.

'Hmm…great courage, bravery, strength, wow such power. No wonder it is you Princess, shall I put you in Gryfindor of Slytherin?'

'Gryfindor.'

'Very well…"GRYFINDOR!" Usagi took off the hat and went over to the cheering table. She sat down next to Hermoine, after she spotted her.

"Hermoine, glad to see you."

"Likewise. Usagi these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore announced and food filled all of the plates. Usagi smiled and began eating. 

"Well what do we have here? Another member of the Potter fan club?"

"Buzz off Malfoy."

Usagi looked up and a look of hope was noticeable in her eyes, she turned around and smiled at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Usagi Tsukino, it's a pleasure to meet you." Usagi saic as Malfoy took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine. Your beautiful."

"Thank you."

Malfoy leaned in and whispered into Usagi's ear, "Meet me by the lake in ten minutes." He pulled away and went back to the Slytherin tabl.

"What was that for, Usagi?"Hermoine asked.

"Oh, nothing." Usagi found Hotaru grinning at her and she smiled back. 'I think he remembers.' Usagi mouthed to Hotaru.

'So do I.' She said back. A few minutes later Usagi got up and sneaked out of the dinning hall, she went out to the lake and found Malfoy staring at the moon.

"Draco?"

Malfoy turned around and approached Usagi. The two stared each other in the eye and then Malfoy smiled.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes, I am a prince, and you are a princess and I fell in love with a certain princess. And that princess as you."

"Oh Dra-chan, I missed you so much!" Usagi cried jumping into Malfoy's open arms. She cried into his robes, while he held her close to comfort her.

"I am here now and that's all that matters."

"How did you remember so quickly?"

"I never fully forgot."

"What?"

"I loved you so much that my heart could never fully forget you. I could never forget you Usa. I love you."

"I love you too, Dra-chan." The two then embraced each other tightly and shared a long passionate kiss. After a while they both pulled away and went back inside just in time. All the perfects were leading their houses back to their common rooms. Usagi found Hotaru and smiled at her.

"He remembered!"

"I am so happy Hime."

"So am I, Ru-chan, so am I."

Dear Diary,

Today I got through to one person and my beloved Dra-chan remembered. He remembers me in full and all the events of our fifth year. I am so happy. Out of everyone, I wanted him to remember me the most. I missed being in his arms. I missed it for two years, but I am back and things aren't going as bad as they had started.

DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE!! I hope you all liked it!

****

You all must say thank you to saturnpyroprincess, I made a bet with her that if she updated this weekend so would I and I did. Also the title of the story is from her! Thank you steph-chan!

Please Read and Review!!

I am hoping to get maybe ten reviews per chapter, but if I don't I don't' and I will still update.

*Silver Moon Goddess


	2. Walking on Thin Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter.

Love Will Find A Way

Walking on thin Ice

"As all of you have probably already noticed the addition to the normal request for books and supplies. We have asked everyone to purchase of a pair of ice skates and those who were unable to get them can use a pair from the school. We asked you to purchase this because we will having skates lessons and a skating competition this winter. The lake has been put under a spell to stay frozen even if it is to hot for it to be frozen. We will have partner skating along with singles, both boys and girls singles. We hope many will participate. Thursday the entire school will be out skating, those will be the only classes. This will introduce you to the ice and you will be able to see if you are interested in taking the classes. First group will go will be seventh years, sixth years and fifth years. Then we will call the fourth and third years. And finally the first and second years. We might ask some older students to show some techniques and other things to the first and second years." Dumbledore sat down pleased with the smiling faces of his students.

"I can't wait." Hermoine said happily.

"Do you know how to skate Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Actually I do. I used to skate of the lake near my house when I was younger."

"That sounds like fun, Hermoine." Usagi said lightly.

"It was fun. What about you, Usagi, do you know how to skate?"

"Well you could say I used to, the last time I skated I ended up on my butt."

"Maybe you should take these lessons then Hime."

"If I take, then you are taking them with me Ru-chan."

"Fine, fine, I'll take them."

"You guys going to take them?"

"Ha us in skates, that's a good one." Ron said laughing to hide his embrassment.

"Well I was actually going to give them a try. It would be nice to be able to do partner skating with Ginny." Harry commented while Ron tried to hide under the table.

"Ginny?" Usagi questioned.

"My girlfriend." Harry replied sheeplessly. He beckoned a girl over to him. She saw his hand and came. _Ginny._ Usagi thought, a smile spread across her face. _I am happy for you two. Harry found love, that is good. Be happy you two and forever more._

"Usagi, this is Ginny, Ginny Usagi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The two of them shook hands and a warm sensation ran up both of their arms. Ginny looked at Usagi in shock, question in her eyes. Usagi simply nodded. And Ginny smiled happily. Usagi placed a finger to her lips, to tell Ginny to be quiet. Ginny nodded her head and sat down next to Harry. Harry placed her arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

__

Thursday

"All fifth, sixth and seventh years please go outside to the lake now, please bring your skates or if you don't have skates, take a pair of the ones from the school that are if your house common rooms. Come down in fifteen minutes."

Usagi and Hotaru grabbed their skates and a small blanket and began to go to the lake. Not far behind was Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Mina. The rest of the girls slowly made their way to the lake. Malfoy spotted Usagi and went over to her, he almost choked at what she was wearing. Usagi had on skin tight cotton pants that were silver, she had already put on her pure white skates and she had streched the pants over the shoe of the skate. She had on a tight tank-top and a loose sweat-shirt with the neck cut so it sat on her shoulder. The black sweat-shirt and white tank-top went well with the pants. Her hair was out of its normal hairstyle and had put into a messy bun, two ringlets of hair framed her face. Boys were drooling, and Malfoy glared at them. He himself didn't look to bad. He wore a black sweater and black jeans, his hair was slicked back into his normal style. 

"How do you skate in these things, they're…they're muggle."

"Oh calm down Dra-chan, all you have to do is glide with them."

"Whatever you say."

"Now if you have skated before, no matter how well or poor you skate, please step onto the lake now." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the air. Most muggle borns, or half muggle borns got onto the ice. Many others did too. The moment most stepped onto the ice, the slipped, and those who stayed standing, most of them fell after that. Hotaru, Usagi and Hermoine headed onto the ice together. Usagi expected to fall flat onto her butt, but she didn't. She glided gracefully onto the ice. A remembrance of her past life filled her and she was no longer afraid of the ice. Hermoine, knew how to skate but not very well so she took it slow going on the ice. Mina and Mako came up behind her and linked their arms with her. They caused Hermoine to lose her balance and she fell bringing Mina and Mako with her. Rei and Ami came to undangle the mess of arms and legs. 

"Hotaru I remember everything."

"Huh, Hime?"

"Skating, I remember, from the silver millenium. I remember all those lessons I took."

"You sure, Hime?"

"Yeah watch." 

"Hime I don't know if this is a good, what if your wrong?" But before Usagi stayed to listen she began skating quickly to the other side of the lake. The long distant gave her enough speed to glide. She lifted her right leg and touch her left foot with her hands, so that her legs were vertical. She stayed like this and then began to swing her right leg around causing her to spin. She began spinning and then she got into a crouching spin and she jumped up slightly and landed, ending her spin. Every one clapped, but Usagi wasn't done. She began to skate backwards, thank fully Hotaru and made everyone clear the ice. With enough speed, Usagi got her footing ready and then jumping into the air, spinning once, twice, three times around, she then landed gracefully and glided to a stop in front of Hotaru. She didn't even notice the roaring applause.

"Told you." Usagi said proudly.

"Show off." Hotaru wined.

"Jealous."

"Show off." Hotaru repeated.

"I am winning this fight."

"Show off."

"Not showing that you can skate."

"Show of…? Huh?"

"You are not showing everyone you can skate, now go set a standard."

"Back or front?"

"Back."

"Fine."

Hotaru then began to skate out onto the lake, she circled the edges and worked up enough speed until, she did a back flip on the ice and landed on both skates and spun around till she lost speed and then she stopped. (yes a back flip on ice can be done, just ask scott hamilton.) Everyone clapped loudly and Hotaru went over to Usagi.

"See now wasn't that fun?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Told you." Usagi said in a wined voice.

"Show off."

"Told you." Usagi repeated.

"Immature." Hotaru shot back.

"Told you." Usagi repeated again.

"I'm winning this battle."

"Told you."

"Not paying attention to your shocked scouts."

"Told you…? Wait what?"

"You are not paying attention to your shocked scouts who looked like they just remembered." Hotaru caught Usagi's attention and she turned to see four people looking at her with pleading expressions. Usagi and Hotaru skated over to her.

"Hime?" Rei asked.

Usagi quickly nodded her head and they all enveloped her into a big hug and tears rolled off all of their cheeks.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. It has been so hard, being here with out you all knowing me."

"Don't leave again Hime, promise?"

"I promise."

The rest of the time, Usagi taught Malfoy how to skate and unsuccessfully tried to teach Crabbe and Goyle. Mafloy took to the ice well and Usagi and him tried some partner skating techniques. Malfoy being a quick learner caught on quickly and things were going well. Dumbledore wanted Usagi, Hotaru and Malfoy to stay to show some things to the younger kids. Finally the day ended and Usagi was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

The scouts remember and so does Ginny, but I just wish Harry and Ron would. Especially Harry. And Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, I need them to remember. Things aren't as lonely, but a lot of people still don't remember. Today didn't even spark a memory in Hermoine. Some things I guess just take more time. Minna please remember soon.

-Usagi

That's it for this chapter

Please READ AND REVIEW!!

*Silver Moon Goddess

****

VOTE: Do you like the couples that I made in chapter one?


	3. Looking at life a new way

Disclaimer:  I don't own either Sailor moon or Harry Potter.

Love Will Find A Way Looking at life a new way 

        "So what have you guys been up to for a year?"  Usagi questioned her scouts as the sat in the Gryffindor common room.  Usagi had seated herself in a large armchair, with Hotaru lying down at her feet.  Rei, Mina and Mako shared the couch and Mina sat on the couch arm, while Ami found comfort on the floor.

        "Well a lot of things happened.  Both good and not so good.  Everything has been quiet, that isn't the bad, the bad is Geogre graduated.  I don't see him that much any more."  Mina sat as she pouted, Usagi gave her a confused look and Rei noticed this.

        "You see, when you weren't here, we all hooked up with someone."  Rei explained, while the others nodded.

        "You did?"

        "Yeah you can't be the only one with a boyfriend.  Fred asked me out the day he graduated, it was so sweet, he is such a nice guy.  He now works in a joke shop with…"

        "My sweety George."  Mina interupted, "He is so great and amazing and well he is just George."

        "Mako?"  Usagi asked.

        "Bill."  A blush appeared on Mako's cheeks.

        "Isn't he a bit…too old for you?"

        "I know, I know, but we really like each other and well we are…engaged."  Mako looked towards the floor, but when no sound was made she looked up at Usagi who had a large grin on her face.

        "Congrats!  Come here," Mako timidly walked towards Usagi still a bit worried about what she thought, that was until Usagi enveloped her in a huge hug, "So when?"

        "A year or so after we graduate."

        "So what about you Ami?"

        "Percy."

        "What about Penelope?"

        "He broke up with her when he realized his feelings for me, I spent the entire summer at the burrow and I helped him at work."  Ami explained.

        "Hotaru?"

        "Wood."  Hotaru sheepishly replied.  Usagi smiled at all her friends, seeing them all happy.

        "Usa?"  Usagi turned to see Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

        "Yes Gin-chan?" 

        "Can you come here for a moment, I need to talk to you."

        "Coming."  Ginny ran her hands through her hair repeadtly, mostly out of nerves.  Usagi made her way to her and led her ups the stairs to the separation of the girls and boys dorms.  "Is everything all right Ginny?"  Usagi looked at Ginny, she had grown up so much in the last two years.  She was now very pretty, a wonderful young lady.

        "I feel awful Hime, all of you were talking about their boyfriends and I was afraid to come down for that reason.  I feel so guilty."

        "Ginny why?"

        "I am going out with…with…"

        "With who?"

        "Harry."

        "Why are you guilty?"

        "Because it is him and the only reason to why he likes me is because doesn't remember you."

        "Ginny, I am happy you two are going out, I want you to be happy as I want Harry to be too.  During our fifth year he lost something, something big and he will never be able to get it back fully, but you might be able to help him.  So please relax, be there for him and help him when he needs it."

        "Okay, thank you Hime."  The came together for a strong hug and then parted.  Usagi walked back downstairs to the chatting scouts.

        "Why don't you guys head up to go sleep, we have an early start tomorrow."

        "Are you all right, Hime?"

        "I am fine Hotaru, fine.  I'll be up in a few minutes, I need some time to think."

        The scouts walked upstairs, not wanting to disobay their princess, but the knew something was wrong.  Usagi sat down on the couch and watched the retreating forms of her friends.  When she saw they were gone, she curled up, bringing her legs into her and she began crying.

The Next Morning 

        "Ron, Ron!  Look!  This is the first year we don't have double potions with Slytherin."  Harry excitedly told Ron.  Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

        "Um, Harry you are looking at Ginny's schelude, we still have double potions with Slytherin." Harry's smile turned into a frown and his cheeks became very red.  Breakfast continued as normal until Malfoy and his "goons" decided to show up.

        "What do you want Malfoy?"  Harry asked darkly.

        "I am here for other than yourself so bug off."  Malfoy held out his arm for Usagi who gladly took it and walked away with him.

        "See you guys at our first class."  Usagi waved to her scouts.  When the two left, Rei and Mina looked at each other and then at Hotaru and Ginny.

        "You know where they are going."

        "We do?"  Ron asked confused.

        "What else would those to do other than make out.  They do it every chance they get."

        "But didn't they start going out?  Aren't they moving a bit fast?"  Hermoine         questioned.

        "Well you see, the two of them well knew each other before and well Usagi has been away for almost two years, but before she left there was a spark between those two."  Rei tried to explain.  

        "We should be getting to class now."

        "Yeah, bye Ginny, Hotaru.  See you at lunch."  The group headed to their classes, Ginny and Hotaru went to transfiguration and the rest went to Potions.  When they walked in the classroom they saw Usagi and Malfoy sitting right up front, Usagi was smiling brightly.  Harry, Ron and Hermoine took seats near the back.  Rei, Mina and Ami moved more towards the front and Mako sat next to Hermoine.

        After another ten minutes or so Snape walked in with small  girl behind him.  The girl had dark hair with pale silver highlights, here eyes were a piercing dark blue with lighter specks.  She wore the school robes with the Slytherin crest on it.  Snape led her to the front of the room.

        "This is Alexa Diamond, she has just transferred her and has been sorted into Slytherin.  Alexa why don't you go sit next to Malfoy.  Malfoy tell that Gryffindor to sit somewhere else."

        "But sir, can't she sit on the other side?"

        "Malfoy, Alexa will sit next to you so send Ms. Tsukino to sit with others in her house."

        "Dra-chan, it is okay.  I will go sit with Rei-chan."  Usagi got up and moved to the other side of the classroom to sit with Rei.  Alexa took her place and turned at Usagi and glared at her.  Alexa then preceded to mouth the words _He's Mine.  _Alexa then turned to Malfoy and smiled.

        Class went on as normal, they finished their potions and then went to lunch.  At lunch Usagi was watching Alexa as she tried to steal her boyfriend away.

        "Usa-chan, calm down, he will stay loyal.  What does she have that you don't have anyway."

        "Slytherin."

        "What?"

        "She is in Slytherin, I am not.  And currently since Lucius doesn't remember me, he might not agree to us since I am in Gryffindor.  Until Lucius remembers, she has the advantage."

        "Your blood and his blood give you the advantage.  You were made for each other."  Ami tried to explain.

        "And I also got some really bad vibes from him."  Rei stated.

        "So did I, but what could it be?"  Usagi said.

        "You-know-who?"  Ginny asked.  "Maybe he is back?"

        "No, it's not him.  I got rid of him.  He will never come back.  It is something different.  Something we might have to destroy and we will have to find out what it is soon or people might get hurt."

At the Slytherin Table 

        "You know she will betray you."  Alexa whispered to Malfoy.

        "Who?  What do you mean?"  Malfoy asked.

        "You know who I am talking about.  Your girlfriend."

        "How did you know that Usagi is my girlfriend?"  

        "Because I know.  I know a lot more than you think I do, Prince Draco."  With that Alexa stood up and left the Slytherin table.

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3!!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy with school and writing for my other stories, so I will update this again a.s.a.p.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW both this and my other stories.  **

**THANKIES!!**

***silver moon goddess**


End file.
